The Lost Blood
by whoopeeragon
Summary: The 4 sides of the Blood Triangle have been formed. Father, brother lover, Queen. However, what Tersa, the Arachnian Queen, and Draca didn't know, was the fifth side of the triangle. The underside. A story of a person Blood, yet not Blood, the Lost Self.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE – Intro + The Abyss**

A new fanfic! This is different from the other one being run, and both will be written at the same time.

This one will be different that it is in third-person, and no characters from the present world will be present. Everything will happen in Anne Bishop's world, nothing outside of it.

All characters and places and terms are owned by Anne Bishop, except for my interference.

* * *

Tersa, the Weaver, the Liar, the Fool, has foretold the appearance of Witch to Daemon Sadi. She has also seen the Blood triangle, with its three sides and the centre. Daemon, one side of the triangle, the lover, readies his life for the love he has dreamed of. Lucivar, the brother, another side, waits for his chance to play brother to the sister he never had. Saetan, the father, the last side, keeps his promise with his last Queen to be a mentor to the daughter of his soul.

And the fourth side, the centre, the Queen, the Other. Witch, the Queen who binds all three sides, who draws the web of realms together. Witch, the innocent yet wise witch, the benevolent and violent counterpart, a spiral of power. Legends grow around the concept of Witch, what she truly is, as dreams made flesh.

But one side of the triangle is forgotten. From above, the three sides of the triangle, and the Queen. From below, the fifth side...the one to counteract the power held by Witch. The underside of the triangle. Blood, yet not blood. Witch, yet not Witch. Powerful, yet powerless. This is the fifth side of the Blood triangle, the one always forgotten with time. The ancient dragons knew of them, but with generations, this knowledge has faded till no-one in the three Realms knows about the fifth side. But once the fifth side, the Bloodless, the Lost, walk the realms, the ancient knowledge will shake, and the dragons shall remember.

This story is how the Bloodless will meet Witch, how the fifth side fits in with all four sides, and the spiral of connections which links them all together in one destiny...

The Self drifted from the Darkness, finally free to find itself a new body to inhabit, to grow, to taste the fullness of life. Fully rested from its long sleep in the Darkness, it spun out in search for a suitable flesh in which to house the Self.

Twisting itself over the Light Realm, the Self wanted to scream in rage. Not one germinating body was fit for it to enter, and all the possible fleshes have been taken. The Self didn't want to return to the darkness, and it was feeling the weariness pressing on it already. Soon, it'll have to go back to the Darkness to rest if it didn't have a body to occupy.

Suddenly, there was one. A recent one, pure of the taint the Self had noticed on some of the free bodies. A gentle, body...perfect. The Self spiralled down into the body, and attached itself to it. Slowly, the Self linked itself to the body, marking the body as its own, piece by piece. Already, it was feeling stronger as it felt itself merge with the body.

Suddenly, before the Self could link the last bit of itself, another force burrowed its way across that link, destroying it. The Self screamed in silent pain as one by one, the Other destroyed its links, occupying the body for its own. The Self probed the Other, aiming to lure it away, but it sensed the Other was too strong...too powerful in its attachment.

The Self felt it being pulled away. It felt strange. It should hate the Other that had invaded, but all it felt was sense of peace, as if it had done a good thing. Perhaps that's why the Self had personally drawn all its links away, leaving the way for Other to come through. Other hesitated, before filling in the last space, completely taking the body as its own.

The Self fell back away from the body. It should feel rage, bitter envy, any other negative feelings. All it felt was a sense of triumph, of a doing a good deed. Slowly, it sank away, finally too weary to hang on. It will come back after the Self had rested enough in the darkness...

A tug. The Self sensed the Other holding onto it, unwilling to let go. The Self struggled, sending signals that the body was the Other's. Other held on fast. It linked the Self to itself, joining a part of each, enough so that there was a connection. The Self felt the Other press in, and felt a surge of emotions. Gratitude, and a sense of friendship. The Self echoed the same emotions. For some reason, now that it was held on, it no longer sank into the Darkness.

Suddenly, the Other retreated into the body, spinning out the connection into a thin thread. Almost at the same time, the Self was sent away, flying through the abyss. The Self struggled to hold onto the connection, but it was soon swallowed in darkness, unable to think. The last it remembered was the feeling of companionship, and the friendship it held for the Other.

A beat. The Self struggled, finding it pressed in a confined space. Strange. It could feel from touch.

Another beat. Eyes flew open, and pale, white eyes stared out. The Self stopped struggling, revelling in the fact of sight. It stared at the redness all around it, the moving structure of flesh. It heard the grinding of bones above and below, the beat of its own heart, and the heart above. It felt the stickiness around it, tasted and sniffed the scent of blood. It gave an aura of happiness. It recognised the womb of a woman, and that meant the Self was able to walk the realms again.

Strange. The Self was able to think in languages. It was able to use all five senses in the womb. From what it gathered, it was barely conceived in the woman. Barely a pass of the moon. The mother, the Self corrected. It shouldn't be able to think properly, should still have a baby's instincts. It shouldn't be aware of its surroundings, yet the Self was, at that point, capable of all that.

Giving in, the Self reached inward, trying to withdraw from its body to think. That's when it realised something was wrong. Panicking, the Self sent out probes to detect the links that held it to the body. None. None at all. Which meant that the Self had no body, and yet was being born.

Yet that shouldn't be possible. Souls must have a place in order to grow and walk the realms. That place was the body. Yet, the Self here had no body in which it should be kept. Which meant the current form it was in was what the Self looked like. An open chalice, free to be attacked at whim without the protection of a body.

No. There must be something else...the Self turned inwards into itself, looking for the developing chalice of itself which was hidden in its mind. Finding it, it analysed the small, yet growing structure. It was definitely off. Its physical shape was the same as any other, except for the Self's unique pattern. No, it was the energy flowing around it. Instead of being maintained inside the chalice, the energy flowed around it in a spiral, flowing out, protecting it.

The Self returned to its awareness perspective. There was no point in wondering over matters yet to come. Focus on developing a body fit for the Self. If it wasn't careful, without a body, what was formed from the Self could be monstrous. It drew back, bringing images forward, and slowly, piece by piece, created the image of its body.

More beating. The surroundings lurched, swivelling red. The Self opened its eyes, ready for whatever was happening. It surveyed the surroundings, noting something was wrong. It was moving too fast, almost as if the mother was being tossed around. The Self was not afraid. The body it had shaped itself into was done, and was growing at a much faster pace than normal babies. Already, he, for the Self had recognised its gender, had already grown to the size of a baby nine passes of the moon in the womb, even though it had spent only four passes.

He looked around yet again, feeling with his smooth, small hands. Felt the beat of his mother's heart. Too fast. Going too fast. Something was happening...

A scream echoed into the womb...the woman's scream. Not a scream of pain with childbirth, but a scream of pain from torture, a scream of fear. The rocking came harder again, this time with the Self being flung slightly.

Suddenly, the entrance to the womb flared open. Something protruded in, something hard. Coming in and out at a fast pace. The Self tried to make sense of the situation, before realising the mother was being mounted unwillingly by another male. The protruding object now moving ever faster into the womb must be the male's tool.

As the Self tried to connect with the Mother, it paused. How did the Self know to do all this? It was barely grown, a four month baby. He shouldn't be barely to be think, let along use all senses, and develop a knowledge of outside happenings.

No matter. His mother was being violated. Connecting with his mother's brain, he scanned for her presence.

Tracking, he discovered her in the abyss, being driven towards her web of power. With each thrust, her Self moved towards the Rose web stretched across. The Self didn't think before leaping off, flying fast towards the mother. She screamed at the sight of him, but when he didn't do anything she looked at him, holding on as the thrusts increased.

She said something. The Self couldn't understand the words, but could understand the meaning. She needed help.

He tore into his own mind, brining his chalice into the open. Dangerous, it was, but this was his mother. He quickly divided some of the energy in his chalice, and wrapped it around his mother. Instantly, she stopped moving down, and instead, she was suddenly free. The thrusts continued, but her Self didn't move any lower. If anything, the energy surrounding her was absorbing the impact of each power being driven into her body, taking all the power into itself.

She stared at him. She said one word. A question.

When he didn't understand, she paused. She leaned over. He focused on her mouth. That was when he realised here, he was around the same height as her, even though the body he had shaped himself into was still a baby. Perhaps this was what was called the Inner Self. His Outer Self was the image he produced of himself.

He frowned again. Where was all this knowledge coming from? All he could remember was that there was two parts to a main person, the body and the Self. No Inner Self or Outer Self. But...he pondered a bit. Since he had no body, the Self had probably split itself into two parts, one to protect the most vital parts. Perhaps that was why so much unknown knowledge was flowing into him.

He focused on the woman. His mother. She was slowly making that mouth movement. He repeated it over and over until he gained knowledge of it.

*Who?*

That was what she was asking. He tried to say he was her son, but his mind couldn't form the words. So instead, he moved closer, and rested a hand where her belly should have been. She stared, shocked. He nodded. Her eyes glowed with renewed love and joy, and she stepped forward to embrace.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped. The energy surrounding his mother absorbed the last of the power before flowing into the rest of the energy surrounding his chalice. He noted that there was much more movement then before, almost as if the absorbed power now joined with his own.

He and his mother stared at the chalice before it faded back into himself. Now he had to return to his own body. He looked at his mother, who was staring with awe and longing. She asked him something again.

He shook his head. He couldn't understand words, but feelings were enough. She paused, knowing that he didn't understand her. Then she made gestures. She pointed at him, then at her belly, and motioned moving about.

He understood instantly. She was asking if he was her baby, and if it was nearly time. He nodded. He smiled as she beamed, and she stroked his cheek with longing.

She backed away. She motioned again, this time making a shrugging gesture, then making movements near the entrance to her womb.

She was asking how long. He longed to tell her he could come out now, but he was afraid any injuries to her physical bodies may not be healed. He didn't know how to express numbers yet...then he realised his fingers. He could probably come out in three days. Hesitantly, he raised one hand, and produced three fingers.

She jumped overjoyed. She grabbed him, and kissed motherly on the forehead. Her gratitude towards him flowed from that contact. She released him, then made the motion of going up.

She had to leave. He nodded, and with one last look at him, she made her way out of the abyss of her mind, into her body. Just as she left, the Self felt a flicker of power deep within the abyss. He leaned over the Rose web, staring into the abyss' depths. Nothing. Strange. He could have sworn it felt so familiar...almost like the touch of connection the Self had with the Other. When he was born, he had to find the body housing the Other, to befriend, and serve, for now that he had more knowledge, he recognised the Other's caste as Queen.

He stayed there for awhile before going back into his Outer Self. As he opened his eyes and flexed his baby fingers and toes, he sensed his mother's love pouring through her body towards him. He also felt his mother's body healing. That meant that his mother must be a healer then.

He was content to wait for his mother to heal before coming out. He tucked himself into a comfortable position for both himself and his mother, and proceeded to rest till the day of exit came.

Movements again. This time natural. He roused from his slumber, and made himself into position for exit as the muscles surrounding him pushed. He aided where he could, using his hands to push himself outwards slowly when muscle came under them

He felt the opening close around his head. Almost there. He could feel his mother pushing hard, affection for her baby making her pour all her effort into this. His head popped out, to have fingers grasp at it, holding it in place. He could feel the cool hand dig into his hair, thin as it may be. Wait, maybe not as thin...it felt thick underneath his scalp.

His hands were free. His mother was not making fearful sounds. Perhaps she knew that he would come out safe, her darling boy.

Mid-waist now bare. The hands supporting him left him, and his forward half leaned forward onto a bedded table. Only the legs were still in that moist environment. While his mother pushed, he worked his outer self to breathe. Muscles knitted as he opened his mouth, and he drew a sharp breath in. He kicked when he could, making exit less painful and long for his mother.

At least he was free. With a slight pop, his legs came out, and he was wiped off slightly before being bundled into a towel. While his mother looked, one strand of his hair was removed, and taken for examination. He turned his head and stared at the long length of hair the man was holding.

Voices filled the room. Awe. Wonder. Longing. And most of all, love flowing from the one woman on the bed he felt most connected with.

He was raised up and carried over. As he passed a window, he looked at his reflection. The shape of a baby, with enough body difference to identify as male, but with a side to it which looked feminine. His hair, matted with the juices of birth, spread down to almost near his feet, but it was the whiteness of his whole body which drew him to his own reflection. His hair, his eyes, his pale skin. Only his cheek and mouth had a tinge of pink and red.

Then it was gone. He turned to the sight of a dishevelled haired mother wrapping her arms around him. She cried tears of joy at hugging him, and longing and love flowed.

Wiping tears, she held him at arm's length, surveying him. He also surveyed her. She was a fine-looking mother, no taints which drew him away. That was when he noticed the scratches on her body. A bruise here and there.

So she had not healed properly. Perhaps she saw him looking, for she brought him down to one of the bruises. As he stroked it, she patted his head. "No need to worry, darling. I'm fine now. And it was thanks mainly to you, my dearest son." She murmured softly so that the other people couldn't here.

He couldn't understand. But he looked into her eyes, and saw the knowledge there, and knew that she knew that he was the one who saved her from being broken. He gave a babyish smile, and she broke out. "Well, this is done. Four months, and my first new born." She kissed him. "I'll name you after our bringer of hope to our province. His name is taken now to mean something pure, filled with no evil. And you, my son," she stroked his cheek. "Have done so much for me before you were even born." She called someone over. "Let it be known that my son is to be named Diako, after the Hope-bearer."

Shock ran through the people assembled. "But Diako is a holy name! To be used like this in everyday situations, think carefully Deminte!"

She shook her head and held him closer. "I have thought a long time. This name will fit perfectly with him." She raised him up. "Diako will be my son's name!"

Silence. Before a chorus of claps sounded. Someone said, "Well, for him to be born perfect at four months, he must be blessed in some way. Diako will be recorded."

The newly named Diako was oblivious to what was being said around him, but he knew something big had happened. Perhaps he was finally given a name, and the word everyone kept saying must be his name. Diako...Diako....

"Deminte...how about paternity?"

Instant silence. Even Diako knew something was wrong. His mother had a spark of rage come through.

In a strained voice, she said, "Paternity...is not acknowledged." She held Diako closer. "The man who sired my son will not be the father."

Stunned silence. Then a sense of approval. A murmur as his mother held him closer, her longing and love mixed with a sense of grief and loss. Diako tried to soothe his mother, and reached out a hand to stroke where he could. He grabbed onto something soft and bouncy. Resilient, he grabbed harder, tugging with his baby arms.

His mother gasped. She pulled Diako away from her breast. "Not yet, dearest. You can't go grabbing other people's breasts, okay, dearie?" She smiled at Diako, some grief lost. Others laughed as the tension dropped, and normal conversation started.

Diako...Diako...He knew that was his name, because it was being repeated so many times. His mother drew him closer this time, and he huddled against her, his skin and hair starting to dry. Diako...Diako... "Diashko..."

Everyone stopped and started at Diako. He looked around and smiled. "Diashko..." He tried to say his name, but it sounded wet to his ears.

Shrieks of delight as his mother pulled him into her embrace. She smiled gleefully down. "I knew it! I knew you were something special! My son, able to speak on his first day of birth! Oh, how I love you, my special son!" She started crying again, her love overfilling so much.

Diako himself was feeling love for his mother, who obviously cared and loved him. As she cried while holding him, he huddled closer, and for the first time, started to cry. But his cry was different for the other babies'. No, his cry was one of joy, of finally being in the realm, finally able to walk with someone together who cared and loved.

As they cried together, Diako could feel something brush against his inner Self. It was the same feeling he had before, from the Other. Most likely, the Queen had felt him, and come to inquire. Now, satisfied with how it had done things, the Other moved back to its own body to begin its growth, happy that the Self to sacrifice its body will have a life of its own.

The cries rose in harmony, and the sunset fell, revealing the twilight sky to anyone who looked. So it was that Diako, the Self which sacrificed itself for a dream, was brought into a world, and the start of the fate which surrounds the connection he has with the Queen...

* * *

End of prologue. I was quite happy at how this came out. Not much waffling around. One of my shorter pieces I've written so far. (compared to my other fanfic)

Thank you for reading, and please review! I accept opinions and advice!

By the way, I need help for choosing genres for this fanfic. I'm not sure what it quite fits in. If anyone can give me advice, that would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

**Chapter One – Childhood**

Nothing much to say here. Just read.

This world and the terms belong to Anne Bishop. I claim everything else that is not hers.

* * *

Chapter One – Realm of Terreille

Province of Entitania

Mardus panted as he heaved the pile of logs off the cart. "Mother! The delivery's come!" He huffed as no-one answered his calls, again asking why he bothered.

Barely fifteen yet, Mardus had to make himself useful to earn enough money to balance his family. His half landen, half Blood family. Living in a village where everyone else was Blood. And in a family where he was the oldest son and second oldest-child, Mardus was the one sent to work with heavy work in the village which the Blood refused to do. Like manual labour in unloading carts. Oh, the aristo family heads were kind. They spoke with him, offered to make lunch or send a basket or so of fruit to his family. The few landen families worked alongside him, reducing the workload.

But it was the aristo children. The aristo women. All thinking of themselves as higher than everyone else, as if other people existed at their whim and will.

And the pay was bad. He barely earned enough to let his family pass through every day. Add to that a sister who was stuck up, arrogant, selfish and self-centred, all because she wore the darkest Jewels in the family, and desired all the goods the aristo had. A girl, who demanded money, demanded attention, demanded everything good. At least his other family was aiding in whatever small way possible.

He made his way into the cottage he shared with his mother and siblings. The one he modified and added on structure when he was thirteen. He could still see the part of the roof which he had fixed where there was leak. He called out again, "Mother! Come get the firewood, before I have to go help Durstan with his gardening!"

"Brother! You're back!" Mardus turned to spy one of his sisters running towards him. Undina. The little child who he rocked to sleep when his mother couldn't. The toddler who needed his help to stand straight, who relied on him to keep her up. The girl who ran to him when she scrapped her knee, eyes teary, knee drawing blood. The twelve year old now, who proudly wore her newly gained Summer-Sky Jewel, glistening in the sunlight.

He gave a smile of warmth. "I'm only back for bit, I need to drop off the stuff mum told us to use for the fire. Besides," He gave a snarl. "The girls in town were eyeing me a bit too closely for my liking."

Undina gave Mardus a jab, grinning. "It's because you're shaped like a man already, not like those rich boys with pale skin and a shrunken body. And that you have a handsome enough face." She bounced around like a person with springs on her feet. "It's a sad thing you don't wear a Jewel. But if you need help that needs Craft, just ask me! Priscilla has been helpful in sharing her tutor with me!"

Mardus shook his head, blushing. He knew that, with over seven years of labour, his body had grown in structure to the impressive height and build the girls in town so admired. He could probably carry two of those girls on his shoulders and run at full speed. For an hour, at least anyway. Add to that fact of his above-average looks, shoulder length, thick black hair, and sun-kissed light brown skin, it's no wonder the girls aimed at him.

Undina bounced towards to the logs he had placed near the doorway. "So you need to move this? Let me! I want to show what I learnt yesterday!"

He froze. Judging by what she interpreted as 'learnt', Mardus was not sure whether to trust this. Mardus lurched forward, knowing what will happen. "Wait, just let Mother-"

Too late. With a crash, Undina sent all the logs spraying all over the room. Several bounced off the walls, creating dents. A vase fell, smashing. Two continued hovering in mid-air, suspended by invincible threads. Mardus looked up, and reacted just in time to catch two logs, one in each hand. He looked down at Undina, who was looking at him with puppy eyes. "Undina..." He growled.

She sniffed. "All I wanted to do was help!"

Mardus sighed, put down the logs and patted her. "I know. But you still need help. Why don't you try practising with small things first, like moving a comb around your room?"

She sniffed again. "That's too boring!" She sat down on the rock, bobbing her head. "And Vagraine won't let me borrow the Craft tools she uses to practise with."

Mardus groaned inwardly. Vagraine was getting worse as she aged. One would have thought being seventeen, and the oldest, would make her mature enough to see sense. Oh no, the opposite happened. Now she expects servants, expects jewellery, expects money, expects clothing and food to be offered to her, and still she wants more. No wonder even Undina was feeling annoyed at Vagraine, and Undina doesn't get angry at just anyone. Anyone would be annoyed at someone who felt that they were so pretty when all that make-up made her look like a zombie. Anyone would be pissed at a person who pranced around proclaiming their beauty when they looked like shit chucked at a canvas. Even her hair was shit-coloured. That is what Vagraine was. Shit.

Mardus hugged her. "Have you tried asking Priscilla for one of her tools?"

Undina thought, before shaking her head. "I'll ask today. I see her after lunch." I nodded. Out of all the aristo girls, Priscilla was the only one who didn't look down on the family. She enjoyed talking, playing with Undina and Mardus when he was small. And add to that the fact that she wears the Opal...perhaps that's why Vagraine hates Priscilla. Envy for such power in her hands while Vagraine 'only' wields the Purple Dusk.

Mardus looked around the room before groaning. Time to get the wood fixed before he had to leave. Just as he left Undina for the first piece of wood, another sibling appeared at the doorway.

Mardus grinned at his youngest brother. "I suspect you came to investigate the noise you heard, Diako?"

Diako shook his head, white locks flying. *This happened twice already this morning. First it was in the kitchen, and mother got annoyed, so she got kicked out. Then she wanted to help with the laundry I was washing.* Annoyance filled the connection along with amusement. *She got them dirty again*

Mardus struggled not to laugh as Undina glared at Diako. "Oh dear...what about the water?"

Diako stared at Mardus before grabbing a lock of his hair, twisting it. Water dripped out, with the sarcastic remark, *Where do you think it went?*

Undina winced. "Well, I was planning to just lift the clothes out of the basin onto the washing line, but I did it too hastily." She rocked her feet. "Ended up having to do it by hand afterwards, after Diako went to get dry," she muttered.

Diako sent a feeling of triumph. *And well deserved. Learn to control your Craft first*

Undina glared again. "Hard to believe you're only four, and I'm the one getting told off."

Amusement filled the link again. Then he turned to Mardus. *I'll handle this stuff. Mother's gone out to do the Darkness knows what, so she kind of left me in charge. Go eat something Mardus. I prepared some onion soup*

Mardus shook his head. "I still have work to do and-"

*The work will still be there whether you have a bowl of onion soup or not. Go eat. Now* Diako gave Mardus the look of absolute demand, something Mardus could never counter.

Mardus sighed. "Yes, sir."

*Good* As usual, Diako was already moving the logs near to the fireplace, while still talking. *Sylph and Gnome are still sleeping. They didn't sleep much last night, after that racket over in the town square*

Mardus spooned more soup into his mouth. Boy, this was good. Diako was nearly as good as Mother! "Well, seeing how they were clambering through every hole they could find in the festival, any seven year old will get tired."

A short sequence of laughs followed. *Leave the bowl in the sink when you're done. Undina will wash it. And the other stuff in the sink*

Undina sprang up. "No I won't!"

*Yes you will, and no using Craft. Mother left me in charge, so suck*

Mardus hid his grin in his bowl as Undina grumbled over to the sink, before looking at Diako lugging logs over to the fireplace. His younger brother has always been a mystery to him. Diako couldn't speak out loud, but can use mind-speech perfectly fine. The only word he has ever spoken out loud was his name, Diako. By rights, judging by his actions, by his intelligence, he should have worn a dark Jewel. But the town major had tested him, and discovered that Diako couldn't even reach the level of a White Jewel, meaning that he could never wear a Jewel. Any person would have been upset, but Diako had taken it with good humour, making jokes about it himself.

That was another thing. He had no expression whatsoever on his face, and all his emotions and words were channelled through his mind-speech. And only the people he wanted to talk with could hear him. Which was why most people in town distanced themselves from Diako when they encountered this strange, pale, stoned boy who they couldn't read normally. Add to that again his unnatural body, which, while normal for a thirteen year old, was much too big to be associated with someone barely four. And that mind of his...the only hint to the extent of that brain was through his eyes. Mardus had looked countless times into those pale, white orbs, seeing something beyond the magnitude of his understanding.

He had apparently been born while Mardus was away in another town. He left for half a year, and when he came back, there was a new baby sitting in the cot next to the twins. But Mardus could never forget when the baby looked at him, when those white eyes pierced him, how Mardus revelled over the arm length white hair attached to the baby's head. Even now, when Diako was like a thirteen year old, his hair reached all the way to his waist. And no matter how they cut it, it would always grow back to the desired spot before stopping.

But Mardus didn't mind Diako. It was Diako who had saved him once, when Mardus had gotten a leg stuck in a cart's wheel, and another cart from the top of hill rushing at him, brakes free. It was Diako who had rushed over, had twisted and pushed and hammered, until his hands had turned red from blood. Suddenly, the wheel was free, and he and Diako had limped into the safety of the woods while the cart rushed past them, barely missing by a hair's length. Mardus still had that scar on his leg. They had developed a very good relationship from then on.

Mardus dumped the bowl in the sink, into Undina's waiting hands. "Remember, no Craft!" He waved a finger in Undina's face.

She growled, and acted biting the finger off. "Get to work, you oaf."

Grinning, he returned to the room, where Diako had stacked the wood and was now fixing everything Undina had broken or moved in the room. "Aren't you getting tired from all that?"

*You know I'm not that weak. I may look frail, but you of all people should know just how strong I am* That came with a slight tinge of arrogance.

Mardus smiled. "Well, take care, and don't let Undina mess around too much."

Warmth filled the link. *Have fun gardening, and having the girls admire your muscles as you work*

"Don't ruin my day yet, you pessimistic bastard." Affection reached Mardus as I grinned back. "I'm going now Undina!" Mardus shouted.

"Bring me back a radish from Durstan! They are the best!" came the reply.

Diako looked at the direction of the sink. *She's really clueless isn't she?*

Mardus laughed. "Bye, Diako." He clambered onto the cart, swung the reins, and leaded the horses back to the village, ready for more work.

* * *

Vagraine stood near the window as Mardus galloped away, and tried not to snarl. Her brother had come back, and he didn't even have the decency to come into her room and greet her! How dare him! She'll teach him a lesson in manners when he comes back.

And when was mother going to bring up some food for her? She was past hungry, and since she had spent so much time practising her Craft, someone should bring it up for her. She didn't have to go down into the work areas and make her hands dirty. No, she was Blood, and her landen siblings could do all the hard work.

She had waited enough. Stomping down the stairs, she scanned the area for her siblings. As she passed the twin's bedroom, she shrank away from them. How disgusting, seven and still, Gnome was wetting the bed! When Vagraine was that age, she was already a master in thinking and knowing her way around. Her siblings were so worthless! They'll have to rely on her when she finally made the Offering, begging for scraps of her power. Oh, how wonderful that will feel!

She wandered into the kitchen and saw her sister there, washing dishes. Disgust filled her as she stared, shocked at Undina. How could someone like her, someone wearing a Jewel, be washing dishes like some common servant? It would degrade her, pull her down in her status! How could she bear to face the other Blood like that? Didn't she know that what Undina does, it will also affect Vagraine?

Vagraine shoved the dish out of Undina's hand, and screamed at her. "What are you doing, in here washing dishes like some low being? You're getting your hands dirty! Don't you know that you won't have any face in the outside world?"

Undina glared at her sister. "I think there's nothing wrong with washing a few dishes in return for some exercise and chance to stand and breathe fresh air! I don't want to holed up in a room trying to learn to move a comb!"

Vagraine stood back, shocked. How could she want to wash dishes? "Even so, you should have used Craft to wash them if you had to! Here, let me." Raising a hand, the dishes rose out the water, and water rose with it, going around it. "See? That's what you're meant to do, not use your hands on these filthy things!"

Undina scowled. "Diako and Mardus told me not to use Craft because they were afraid of me causing accidents."

Vagraine was appalled. How dare they? Mardus was explainable, being such a blockhead and an idiot half the time, but Diako! Diako should know better than that! He should know that a witch gets better with practise! "I'm going to talk to Diako."

Vagraine stalked over to where Diako was arranging furniture. She coughed from the dust. This is what landens are meant to do, and Diako was perfect for doing chores like this. She moved a table out of her way. It was standing there, blocking her path! "Diako, why did you tell Undina to not use Craft? She can only get better if she practises as much as she wants! You are hindering your process, you know?"

Diako looked at her with that same, cold, expressionless face, those scary eyes. Vagraine had always disliked her youngest brother. It was impossible for him to be only four. It must be Diako's fault it was all like this! If he weren't here everything would be fine! He never spoke, never showed any sign that he was alive apart from eating, breathing, moving and turning. And no boy should have hair that long, and be prettier than herself! It was abominable!

Diako walked over to her. Vagraine grinned inwardly. Finally, he was acting like he was supposed to! Anyone with no Jewels was less than herself, and should follow her orders! "Diako, make some food for me and bring it-"

She got shoved away as Diako walked past. Her, get shoved away like she was just something blocking her way? And all for moving that god damn table to where it was suppose to? Did he have any pride at all? "Diako! How could you! Apologise, now!"

Her stern harsh voice didn't affect Diako, who turned to her with those cold eyes. She shivered. He was unnatural, a mutation of what the people should have been. He should be submissive and do as she wanted! This was the absolute final straw! If he didn't even make a reaction to her, she will go holler to their mother to have him punished!

She screamed, "Diako! Come here, now!"

He ignored her, moving to the kitchen. Vagraine, muttering, moved the table out of her way again, and followed him. Ignored, by a simple, common, no jewel person. She was special, beautiful and intelligent, but what was he? A plain, unnatural, rude, uncaring, and violent person who had the senses of a dead pig!

She fumed as he turned to Undina, patting her. She looked up at Diako before nodding, which aggravated Vagraine more. She stalked up to Diako, twisted him around, and slapped him hard across the face. That should teach him to never lay hand on a Blood. How could he bear to touch someone as prestigious as Undina with such filthy hands? "Have some respect for your elders, Diako! Listen to me, and obey me!"

Diako looked at her again, those cold, cold, eyes. But now there was something more...something like rage. Vagraine felt a chill. No, she was the one angry here. He had _no right_ to be mad at her! "Diako, go-"

He turned away to the sink, where Vagraine's Craft was washing. He stared as plate after plate was washed. Vagraine smiled. Finally, he would see how useful Craft was, and how _low_ his standing was in this _family_, that he was nothing more but a _servant_. That was, until he placed a hand over a dish, and the Craft stopped. He turned on the water again, but he washed all the previous dishes Vagraine had washed. She exploded.

With another slap, she sent Diako, to the ground, where he lay, clutching his chin. Undina leaped back, screamed, while Vagraine raged, "How are you! Are you planning to mock me? Well? Answer me, you pathetic person!" Vagraine kicked him, focusing all her hatred of him into that kick.

"Vagraine? Why are you yelling? Who's pathetic?" Mother's voice preceded her entrance into the kitchen, and Vagraine gave one last kick just as she entered.

Vagraine gave a sweet smile. "Oh, nothing important happened, Mother Enile. Diako just suddenly fell over, and I was giving a helping hand to make him get up."

Undina shrieked and ran to Enile. "She's lying! She slapped Diako so much that he fell down, and then she started kicking him!" She pointed at Vagraine. "She was being so violent, kicking and calling Diako pathetic! I think she's more pathetic than Diako is! He was trying to tell her that he was cleaning, and if Vagraine will go up shortly. He even said he'll take food up for her! But she ignored him, and abused him!"

Vagraine shook. "No, he did not! He never said anything like that! He pushed me away, shoved me because of a _table_, and had the nerve to wash dishes that I had already done!"

Enile looked around, before glaring at Vagraine. "Does that give you the right to punish your brother?"

Vagraine stood, mouth open. How could she be supporting _him, _not her? "Mother, he-"

Enile cut through her. "No, you listen, Vagraine. That table was meant to be near that way, but now it's been moved. Diako was placing it into its proper place, where everyone can use it. Like always, it was YOU who moved it, because YOU were too lazy to walk AROUND the table."

Vagraine took a step back. "But-"

Enile continued on. "As for the dishes, look!" She pointed at the dishes Diako had just placed in water, and saw the layers of oil still on the dish. "Those dishes you washed were still unclean, and he was helping you wash them!"

Vagraine shook her head. How was _she_ meant to know the dishes weren't clean? _She_ didn't have to know these things! It was Diako's fault! "Mother, it's-"

"And he even offered to bring you food up to your room, and clean up for you! And how do you repay him? By abusing, insulting, harassing him! I've never seen anyone like you!" Enile started roaring at her now, Rose jewel glowing.

Vagraine shook her head vigorously. "No, Mother! He never said anything-"

Enile roared over her. "It's because you never listen to anyone but your own heart! I've had quite enough of this, Vagraine. If you want to act like a bitch, do it outside, but don't you DARE take it out on any of your siblings! How dare-" She shivered with rage and lowered the fist she was holding above. She looked at Vagraine, who had backed against the wall. "Go out! Now!" She pointed at the door to the outside, to which Vagraine had no choice but to obey.

As she left the house, she heard Enile croon over Diako. "There, Diako. Are your injuries okay?" Silence. "Don't mind her. She's not coming in until she's reflected on her actions and apologises to you. Come, Diako. Undina, prepare his bed."

Rage filled Vagraine as she stopped listening and stalked away. She? Apologise_? _No way. She wasn't wrong. It was all stupid Diako's fault. HE never said anything about food. HE never offered to clean for her. He was being treated as he deserved!

Vagraine was correct. Vagraine was being treated unfairly, so of course she'll have to punish the wrong-doer. She had no faults. But now everyone was taking that Diako's side. How could they take his side without knowing about her side of the story?

She had enough. She was going to go somewhere where her talents were desired, somewhere where she was pampered like she was deserved. Then she'll bring her wrath onto this household, and punish _Diako_ for everything. And Undina too. How dare she side with a landen? She needed punishing too. And her mother too. They had no sense of pride.

Plan forming, she made her way to one of her real friend's houses to begin her plan for revenge, and plan to gain her most wonderful desires. And no one, utterly no one, will stop her. No unnatural, white, over-aged toddlers fresh out of the cot will ever disobey her after she was done punishing him.

* * *

"Here, sit here Diako." Undina quickly tugged out a chair as Enile forced Diako to sit. Enile busied herself around the medicine cabinet. "We need to treat those bruises fast, or it'll ruin that skin of yours."

Diako shook his head. *I don't care about the skin. It's just something which can house the spirit, that's all.*

Enile looked at him, before turning away. She said pleasantly, "Diako, stop those thoughts. You make it sound like you regret having a body at all.

He sat, those blank eyes fixed on nothing. *No matter then,* he murmured before closing his eyes.

Undina cradled his hand, asking quietly, "Are you upset at Vagraine?" She peered into his eyes, for once not afraid of looking into them eye on eye.

Diako nodded. *It has always been like this. I knew she had harboured something against me, but I never knew why. Until today. All for the last three years which I've been using my mind, she hasn't heard a single thing.* A tear rolled out from those unblinking eyes. *She...she rejected me. I had done so much for her, and she...she had h-hit me and-*

Undina wiped the tears from his face. He still had a sad look on his face. "Diako, stop that. You're going to make us upset too. You know that your mind-speech will affect us too. So when you feel happy, it'll make me bounce around and cause another accident." She smiled when he sent a feeling of some happiness around. She hugged him, and questioned again, this time with greater intensity, "No, Diako. I know you enough to know that you're not all upset and mad at Vagraine alone. What's wrong?"

He stared. *Since when did you become so perspective?*

She stuck her tongue out. "I blame the company I'm always around."

While Diako sighed, Enile pressed on with Undina's question. "Honey, tell us what's troubling you?"

Diako shook his head. *You people wouldn't understand*

Undina shook him slightly. "Diako, we're family! There's nothing we can't understand." She pointed at her Jewel. She wanted to him to know that she cared. "I'll use my power if it's anything troubling you."

Undina shied away when Diako suddenly stood up, unfurling the bandage Enile had tied and was still wrapping around his chest. *That's the point! You two wear Jewels, and I don't! Mardus is probably the only one who truly understands how I feel.* He pointed at Enile's Rose and Undina's Summer Sky, an accusing finger. *Most of the Blood with that power abuse it! Nearly all of them use the power to gain their own ambitions!*

Undina lapsed into silence. Of all reasons, she never expected him to be mad at the Blood. "Diako, the other Blood may do it, but we don't-"

Diako laughed. *So you didn't sense it, did you? Even when you were right next to her when she did it, you couldn't sense it?*

Undina stared. Her? That could only be Vagraine. But...she would never use her powers unless...she gaped at Diako. "Did she...really...?"

Diako nodded, a pained look in his eyes. *She placed her Purple Dusk strength into her hand when she slapped me, intending for me to fall. She used that power to hurt even her own family. That's one less Blood I know which still are honourable. If it isn't for you and mother, I wouldn't even want to be near the Blood.* He huddled into the seat again. *She doesn't give any signs of hearing me at all. It's as if Vagraine had barred my thoughts from her. All she sees from me is a cold shell.*

Undina thoughts ran. That explained whenever he exited the house and those sneering aristo Blood crowded around him, teasing, harassing, he had turned cold inside, and refused to talk for days on end. Explained his effects in getting Vagraine's attention. Explained his reluctance at her getting her Birthright ceremony. She had thought it was because he was jealous that she could have a Jewel and he couldn't, but know she knew that he was worried that she would sink into such depravity.

Undina clung onto Diako's arm. "Little Brother...you should know me enough by now to know that I will never use my power for harm. And have you ever seen mother use her power for wrong?"

Diako shook his head. *Yet as far as I know, you two are the only people I remotely know who are Blood and are like that. Even the heads of aristo families, while slightly better, still use their power for their own ends.*

Enile sighed. "Son, sometimes, there will always be good and bad in this world. You cannot have one without the other. It's just that you see all the bad in people here. That would probably be your only bad trait, being too perspective of people."

Diako's eyes filled up. *I know. I knew about Vagraine's grudge against me. I had wanted it to be just some fleeting fantasy, but it wasn't. Now I face the price...*

Enile patted his cheek. Undina applied the last of the bandage on, before something Diako said clicked in her mind. "Is that how you can so accurately tell a person, Blood or non-Blood?" Undina had always thought it weird how Diako can be non-Blood, yet tell each person's caste and strength regardless of rank of Jewel.

Enile answered for Diako, "Yes. Diako's mind is very unique. The only thing I think is unexplained is why he doesn't wear Jewels. By rights, he should have been the most powerful out of everyone here, stronger than probably the Sapphire. But no, he was barred from even the White. Not allowed even that much power." She frowned. "Though his mind-skills excel past even mine, and I'm over a century old."

Undina got an idea. If Diako can tell castes then... "Diako? What caste am I?"

A hesitation. Then a glance at Enile. *I...can't tell. You'll know one day though.* Diako turned his head away so Undina couldn't see his face.

Undina grumbled. Fine, if he won't tell hers, then somebody else's. "Fine. How about Vagraine and Priscilla?"

*Vagraine smells like a Priestess, though now, I think a very lousy one. Priscilla is a Healer and a Priestess, making her a double.* Diako rambled off like he had memorised a book.

Enile muttered. "That means you know that I'm just a hearth witch, I suppose."

Diako sent a feeling of affection. *You not 'just' a hearth witch, mother. You're a fine woman with a great heart, and the talent to have close connections.*

Enile blushed. "Off to bed now, Diako. You're excused from work today." She herded Diako up the stairs, he protesting, she pushing. Undina resisted the urge to laugh, and barely did it by biting her tongue.

Diako grumbled. *See? You Blood use your powers to get your point across. You, mother, use your motherly instincts to bother me.* While he meant it as a joke, Undina couldn't help but feel a slight chill from his words.

Enile stopped, and thought a bit. "Tell me something, Diako. Do you hate all the Blood? Or just some of them?"

Diako stared, before looking away. Dislike filled the link. *The aristo Blood, is what I detest. Those with the taint of self-adoration, I also dislike. Much like Vagraine.* The dislike turned to cold hatred. *I also detest Warlord Princes. I hate them.*

Enile gulped in the sudden chill. "Warlord Princes? Why..."

Diako just stared at her, suddenly focusing those all-knowing eyes on her. Enile stared into them, until she suddenly backed away, eyes wide. "Diako...you can't...how could you possibly know? And when did you-" She would had fallen if Undina had steadied her. "It was meant to be a secret from you! How did..."

Diako's eyes twinkled with sadness and regret. *I knew from the very beginning. From before I was even born. You promised not to tell, so you didn't. It's just that before you had promised, I had already known*

He eyes widened even more. "So for these three years...you've..."

Diako nodded. *I've known. But they don't* He looked at Undina. *But it's better that way.* Affection filled Undina from him.

Undina stared. "Know what? Tell me, Brother!"

Diako shook his head. *It is not mine to tell. I'll be going to rest now. Thanks, Undina, for bandaging me.* He looked at Enile. *Enile...I'm sorry to break this to you suddenly.*

Enile stared at him, before shaking her head and smile. "When you were described as a wonder child, I had my doubts. But now I truly see what they mean." She beamed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm...I'm sorry I had to hide it. But...I...I have been a good mother haven't I? These years, I've treated you just as much as everyone else here..."

Diako nodded. *I love you, Enile. No matter if I get separated you, whether I'm not part of you, I still love you for raising me like you did. You hid it from me to protect me.* Love flowed out of him for both Undina and Enile. *I love my family, and will do my best to protect it* He turned and walked up, vanishing from view. *Know that I love you, and it will be enough*

Enile wiped her eyes, crying happily. Undina knelt next to her. "Mother? What's Diako talking about? What is not part of you? Separated? What's going on?" She wiped her mother's tears as they trickled down. "Mother, please..."

Enile coughed. "I'm sorry, Undina. I can't tell you until you're older. Just now that we're still one family, and that Diako still loves us."

Undina stared at her mother. "Of course we're one family. Why won't Diako love us? Has he always treated us like we were treasures to him?"

Enile looked down at her daughter. "I know..." She stood up. "We still need work to be done, unfortunately. Do you mind helping, Undina? I know you have to meet Priscilla, but..."

Undina shook her head. Family was important, far more than her own studies. "I'll help. I'll just tell her tomorrow that I had family business." Which was true. She scanned the house, noting the dirt on the floor. "I'll go sweep the floors and mop them." She hurried off before Enile could get a word in.

Enile stood there, flowing with emotions from the recent talk, before rousing herself enough to pack and dry clothes. She still had a sad look on her face, but a happy smile on her face, as if she had done something wrong but was forgiven for it, was not even blamed. Undina had wondered throughout the day about that look, before giving up on questioning it. If Enile decided to tell her, she will. Undina will just wait for her time to come, knowing she couldn't force her mother or brother to speak unless they wanted too. It was fair, she knew that. But...Undina grumbled as she wrung the mop. Sometimes, she just wished she could know things, just so she could aid everyone she loved and cared for in this household.

* * *

-Sunset-

Mardus leapt off the cart before it had braked properly, and rubbed down the horses. Vagraine's cryptic message when she visited him was odd. "Mardus, my dear brother, you might want to get yourself early to home tonight. There will be something on tonight..." She had sneered at him and twirled away before he could voice a question.

That was the odd thing. Vagraine _never_ left the house unless it was for her own pleasure. She always thought it was the servant's job to go buy and fetch, never the Blood. So for her to go outside by herself is truly an odd occasion.

And that sneer of hers. That gleam in her eyes. She only ever had that gleam when she was doing something irresponsible and something bad. Would she be planning something for us? No...she was too self-centred to do anything for the family.

Mardus rushed into the house, and sneezed. "Mother? Diako? Undina? What's with the dust..." He walked further through the dust cloud to exit out the other end in front of Undina. He cocked an eye. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

Undina scowled. "Moping happened to me. And sweeping. Somehow, I just created a huge dust cloud, so Mom told me to use it as an opportunity to test Craft." She glared at the dust. "She told me to just hold it in a confined area. But it keeps spreading."

Mardus sighed. And snorted when dust went into his nostrils. "I think you can stop now. It's making this room quite inhabitable." He sneezed again to emphasis his point.

Undina sighed. "Get mother here then. Only she can direct this dust cloud out into the open."

"You called?" An annoyed voice called behind them.

Mardus turned, and sneezed and wheezed at the same time at seeing Enile. She was covered head to toe in grey dusty finery. "What happened to you?"

"Your sister happened to me." She growled as she, using Craft, flung the dust cloud out the door, and into the plants outside. Closing the door, she hissed. "Remind me never to give Undina a broom without a dust-catching bag. She makes the situation worse."

Wow. She must have done something really bad then. But then again, Undina was always horrible at floor business... Mardus stared at Undina until she looked away. "Explain please why you were sweeping when I know as much as you that you can't mop, sweep, or wipe the floor without making it twice as dirty?"

She floundered around, blushing. "Well, normally it's Diako who sweeps the floor, so with him resting today..." She shrugged. "Well, you can't expect yourself to do everything, Mother."

Mardus lifted an eyebrow. "Diako's resting? That's a first...he was fine this morning though?"

Undina bristled. "Until Vagraine happened to him. He was perfectly fine this morning, until Vagraine acted the bitch and used her Jewels to hurt him." Undina scratched his hair. "She didn't even come home the entire time after Mother told her to get out, not even for an apology. She's gone too much into her own world already."

Mardus frowned. "Wait...I met Vagraine while I was working. She told me to get home early."

Enile stared. "She bothered to go visit you? What for?"

Mardus shook his head. "I don't know..." He scratched his chin. "From how she acted, and from her eyes, I think she's planning something. Something she doesn't want us to know."

Undina raised both eyebrows. "Planning for what? She never does anything for us."

"That's the thing that has me worried." Mardus glanced outside. "I thought that something had happened, so I didn't even have enough time to lead the horses into the stables."

"I thought you were home earlier than usual." Undina pushed him away, making a face, a mix of amusement and disgust. "Pah. You stink, brother. Keep your distance."

Mardus grinned, before reaching over and tickling her. She collapsed in a fit-like giggle spasm. Enile looked on, exasperated. "Children...is this really the time?"

Mardus stopped tickling and looked at Enile. "Mother...did something happen today?"

"No, why?"

"Because it looks as if you've been crying from sadness, then as if you are happy all over again..." Mardus watched as his mother lifted a hand to her face, feeling for tears. "No, you're not crying now...but..."

Undina shrugged. "Something happened between her and Diako, but they refuse to tell me." She leaned back. "I suppose it's fair though. I'll find out eventually, anyhow."

Enile nodded. "I'm sorry but...one day. I'll tell you when you make your Offering."

"What about me?" Mardus gestured to himself.

Enile thought for a moment. "No, you'll know the same time as Undina, regardless of your age." She drew in on herself. "Though you may find out sooner than that. It depends." She shook herself. "Enough with my attitude. We were discussing Vagraine, were we not, and her odd nature today?"

Vagraine. Yes. Mardus got off Undina, who huffed herself back into place. He ruffled his own hair. "She is definitely planning something, since its past sunset already, and she isn't even back home. I've never seen her go past even the afternoon in the streets without winging and wanting to come back."

Undina huffed. "But it's the fact about WHAT she's planning, and for herself or us. I mean-"

Enile held up a hand. "Children...do you think something's odd?"

Mardus stared. "What's odd? Is it something with Vagraine or..."

Enile shook her hand. "No, just now." She lowered the hand. "Is it just me, or does it feel vastly empty all of a sudden?"

Silence. Mardus wondered what was wrong with that. "Mother, it's silent. There's nothing..." Realisation hit Mardus. Judging by Undina's reaction, she also reached it.

No way would there be total silence like it was now. The neighing of the horses, the sound of carts pulled along the road, voices coming over from the village market...all was gone. Almost as if an aural shield was placed around the area...

Mardus was especially worried about his horses. They were never this silent. "Mother...can I go see if my horses are-"

*NO! Don't go out!*

They turned to the stairs, as Diako flung himself down. *Mother, Undina, quickly! Put some shields around the door! Now!*

Enile rose. "Diako, what-"

*No, Enile! There's not much time before they come! Quickly!* Diako struggled to close all the windows, before wincing mentally at the pain from his body. *Hell's fire...I don't have time for this!*

Mardus hurried to Diako. "Diako...come down and explain. You're too much in a rush, and there's time for-"

*That's the thing! There's no time at all!*He crouched down. *Mardus, your horses are fine. But people, Blood, are coming here, and for some reason, there's an aural shield around the house*

Undina stared. "Diako...how did you know?"

*It was what woke me up* He stared at the door, then shook his head. *Too late now...when I say the word, leap anyway you can. All of you.*

Mardus reached for him. "Diako, what-"

*GO!*

Mardus felt himself get pushed to one side just as the door blasted open, sailing through the area where they all were to hit the opposite wall with a crack. Mardus pushed, before realising it was Diako on top of him. "Diako! Are you ok?"

Diako clambered off, limping. *I'll manage.* He turned to the door. *Mother night...A Green Jewel...*

Mardus looked up, before retreating a few steps backwards instinctively. A man stood in the doorway, a glowing Green Jewel hanging on his neck. He stepped in, his ugly features magnified in the sharp light from the candles Undina had lit. He sneered, "So...where's the girl?"

It took effort, but Mardus stood up. "What business do you have here, and which girl are you looking for?" He shivered as the man looked at him, rage and passion burning equally in his eyes.

The man took a step into the room. "Nothing like you landen scum with filthy hands. The one with a Jewel, the child Queen, the one who has power and potential to rival mine." He scanned the room. "I can sense her here..."

*He wants Undina!* Diako clambered away to Mardus' side, allowing both of them to block the view of the man from Undina and Enile. *He must see her as a rival to his own power, and wants to get rid of her* Mardus shied away from Diako. He was radiating pure cold, chilled anger in his eyes.

But something the man said didn't register. "Undina's a...a Queen? She's...the highest caste?" Mardus whispered.

Diako nodded, chilled eyes still focused on the man. *And a Healer, too.*It wasn't until Mardus notice that Undina and Enile looking confused that he realised it was sent on a spear thread. Diako directed the mind speech to Enile and Undina. *Mother, Undina...when we start running towards you, instantly place shields behind us. It won't stop him much, but it'll at least dazzle him to an extent.*

Enile looked at him, clutching Undina. "What does the Warlord Prince want? Do they want Undina?" She whispered softly, as the man grunted his way into the house.

*Yes* Diako took one step back. *Ready, Mardus?*

Mardus nodded. "Whenever you are."

*Ok then...go!* Mardus turned and ran towards his sister and mother, Diako one step behind him. He felt the whoosh of shield behind him, saw Undina and Enile focusing behind him.

A soft evil laugh. "Ah...so you're there...but did you think these toys could stop me?" With a burst of his Green Jewel, the man broke through both shields with a burst of light. "Come now, little girl. You won't get hurt much if you follow me quietly..."

Mardus and Diako each grabbed one arm of Undina and dragged her up, while Enile had gathered Sylphi and Gnomer in her arms, both glancing around in confusion. "Guys, hurry! The back door is still open!"

"Not anymore." A green shield came over the door, while an imaginary ledge tripped Diako, Mardus and Undina over. The ledge vanished as the man stalked closer. "Here's the little darling..."

Hands reached for Undina, who cowered up into a ball. She started shrieking, "What do you want with me? Get away!"

The man laughed. "I'm going to take you home and enjoy you lavishly. After breaking you, of course. I don't want a Queen with a potential of equalling my strength to be controlling _me_. So I'm going to break you, then mount you till I'm satisfied." Undina screamed and tried to clamber away, until the man grabbed hold of the back of her dress.

Instantly, Mardus and Diako each had one arm of the man under hold. Mardus glared. "Let go of my sister, you bastard."

The man snarled. "I'm a Warlord Prince. I can do whatever I damn want-" His snarl turned into a shriek of pain as Diako twisted.

Mardus stared as Diako broke the man's arm without hesitation, quickly snapping along several places in the forearm before rushing to Undina, protecting her. Mardus hesitated a bit, before letting go as the man shrieked his pain out.

Undina sat there, shocked at what Diako had did. It wasn't until Undina noticed the cold, merciless look that she remembered what Diako had said.

_I also detest Warlord Princes. I hate them._

Diako regarded Warlord Princes as his archenemy. Undina realised with a certain chill that he would do anything to hurt a Warlord Prince, no matter what Jewels they wore.

Which, now, was a Green, deadly, lust-filled and now injured Warlord Prince. Enile crouched in fear as she sensed the Warlord Prince start to rise to the killing edge.

"You...you bastard landen!" The man roared, his good arm pointing at Diako. "You dare to touch me? A Green Jewelled Warlord Prince? I'm bloody angry now!"

Mardus stared at the emotionless, chilling face on Diako. "Diako...are you feeling-"

"What are you talking about, you landen dirt!" A flash of Green, with Diako and Mardus both flung against the wall with a sickening crunch. As Mardus sank to the floor, he saw the Warlord Prince pick up Diako and fling him against the wall, saw Diako try vainly to get away. "For what you did to me, you'll get to see your sister mounted and broken right in front of you." Green shields formed, trapping both Mardus and Diako. "And you won't be able to help her." He looked at Enile. "As an extra present, I'll break that slut of a mother, too."

Undina screamed, and tried running, the dress once again back in the man's grasp. Mardus hurled himself against the shield, trying to break through, as the man tore the back of the dress apart. He screamed her name in desperation, trying to reach her. Tried to reach Enile. Anyone. Anything that can help...

Mardus didn't notice that the screaming had stopped until the Warlord Prince grunted in surprise and shock. He looked through the shield to see Diako holding onto the Warlord Prince's arm, hair covering his face from the tussle before. Shocked, Mardus scanned the wall Diako was trapped against, but saw no sign of a shield.

Diako kept his head down. The Warlord Prince snarled. "I'm sure I locked you up...no matter. I can do it again, before returning to the Queen..." Before he finished, Diako grabbed the good arm, broke it, and threw the Warlord Prince halfway across the room, all in a split second.

As shrieks of pain sounded again, Mardus stared at Diako. Something was wrong with Diako...not wrong but...different...His head was down, the fringe covering his face.

The Warlord Prince pointed a finger at Diako, fear now overrunning the killing edge. The Green Jewel repeatedly flashed, but nothing happened. "What...I'm using my Green Jewel on you! Why aren't you getting thrown around?"

Mardus heard something, almost a whisper. He stared harder, trying to hear.

It wasn't until Diako lifted his face, did he realise that it was no longer emotionless. Rage filled his face, and Diako opened his mouth. "Don't touch her." It was barely above a whisper, but it filled the room.

The Warlord Prince shivered, before raising his Jewel. "I have nothing to fear! You wear nothing!" His Jewel flashed, but nothing happened.

Diako took a step forward. That's when Mardus noticed that Diako's eyes had turned blood red. Diako brushed one hand against the shield Mardus was behind, and it disappeared. Mardus stumbled down, staring up at Diako, who stared at the Warlord Prince with naked hatred. His soft whisper carried again, "Don't touch us again. I don't care about your Jewels, your filthy caste is enough to make me hate you."

He took a step forward. The Warlord Prince retreated. Mardus looked back, and saw the Green shield around the back door dissolving. Undina shivered slightly. Mardus instantly turned his attention to her, kneeling next to her. "Undina...are you ok?"

She nodded. "It's just...everything's flowing to Diako. The green shields, our shields, all that power...twisting into Diako." She closed her eyes. "Almost as if he's absorbing everything around him...even my energy's being drained by him."

Mardus stared up, shocked, as Diako glared harder at the Warlord Prince. His whisper rose higher. "Don't ever come here again. You are never welcome, nor shall you be. Be gone! Get out!" Mardus noted Diako's voice. Not rough or dry like the accents everyone in the town had, but a pleasant, musical sounding voice.

The aural shield around the house cracked, and broke. Mardus could hear the horses again, thank goodness. The Warlord Prince looked in fear. "What...what are you? You're a landen! How could you be absorbing that much power and not be affected?"

A breeze picked up. "I'm not landen. Nor am I Blood. But I have no need to answer you. Get out!"

The Warlord Prince took one last chance at bravo. "I am not leaving until-"

Diako's voice rose up in a scream. "GET OUT!" With a burst, the door lying on the wall flew forward, slamming into place in the hole, knocking the Warlord Prince away. Mardus heard the Warlord Prince groaning in pain outside the house, then the canter of horses. But he was too focused on Diako to hear a cart pick up the Warlord Prince and take him away.

Diako had lost his rage-filled face, instead now one of shock, before suddenly grinning. He turned to Mardus. "Brother! I can talk now! And my face can move! I can smile!" He leapt at Mardus, hugging him. "Oh, Mardus...I'm so glad! I don't have to use mind-speech, and..."

He slumped down. Undina rushed over, as Mardus settled Diako on the floor, pushing him slightly. "Diako? Diako! Are you okay?"

Diako murmured something. "I'm...fine...but I can talk now...and my face...can..." *move...I can smile...* He settled back into mind-speech before falling asleep.

Mardus, Enile and Undina stared at him, forgetting the situation around them. Undina whispered, "Did...he really speak out loud just then?"

Mardus nodded. And whistled. "And it sounds much different from our dialect and accent. Almost as if he learnt to speak from another place." He noticed Enile pale a bit. "Mother?"

Enile shook her head. "It's nothing." She looked at Diako. "But...it'll come out sooner or later. I can't hide it forever." She stroked a strand of Diako's hair.

Mardus sighed. "This is about that 'issue' you are hiding, right?" Enile nodded. Mardus closed his eyes, breathing out loudly. "Fine. You have your reasons for it I'm sure."

Enile nodded. Then she gasped and turned to Undina. "Undina! Are you ok from all that mishandling that Warlord Prince did to you?" She quickly stripped Undina off her clothing, Mardus politely turning his back as Undina struggled against her mother's grips.

"Mother, I'm fine! Only the clothes were torn!" She hutched it up again, letting the ripped parts droop over her back. "It would have been worse had Diako not been here."

Mardus turned back to Undina. "That's another thing. What did you mean by Diako was absorbing everything?"

Undina scrunched up her face. "It's really hard to describe...like all the Green power the Warlord Prince was using was turning into energy and flowed into Diako. Almost as if..."

"Almost as if he was a sponge for magical power," Enile finished. "I don't know everything, but from what I witness, he is like a sponge, which, at first, has nothing in it, no power at all. But once exposed to any Jewel power, Diako starts absorbing." She held up her Rose Jewel, which was completely drained. "He even drew half of my Rose Jewel away, though unintentional of course." She frowned. "But that uncontrollable aspect to drain magic...it stopped as soon as he fell unconscious, though."

Undina paled. "Does that mean...if he suddenly starts absorbing again...won't he suck our power as well? To the point where we could be broken?" She blanched when Enile nodded. "No...no...but he's...family..."

Enile sighed. "I wished it was so, but his feelings have no regard in this, I think. It's just one ability he has, to take away Blood power."

Mardus sat, confused. "What do you mean? A sponge for Blood power? What happens if it starts getting too much? Would he just implode from all that power?"

Enile looked at him. "Mardus...if someone you knew drained half a Rose, half a Summer Sky, and nearly all of a Green Jewel, would you say he'll eventually run out of space?" Mardus thought, and shook his head. Enile continued, "Like all sponges, eventually, it'll sink away, but to where I don't know. But I know one thing for sure..."

Undina shivered as Enile put of a despaired look. "What?"

Enile stared through saddened eyes. "Diako could be the Blood's worst enemy right now, and everyone will hate him for that ability. Blood, from fear; and landen, from envy."

Silence crashed in like a drum. Diako was already disliked enough by the town. To be hated...and not just from Blood, but from landen as well...

Mardus broke the stillness with a smile. "Well, at least his family won't hate him." He cradled Diako in his arms. "In fact, I like him more for it."

Undina nodded. "I agree. While now, he's a danger to me, but..." She hugged Diako's still body. "I still love him."

Enile looked at them with happy eyes, while Sylphi and Gnomer, now awake, just stared curiously at whatever was going on. Enile hoisted them into her arms, before standing. "Well, Mardus, I trust you to get Diako into his bed. I'll put the twins in the dining area, before making dinner."

Undina stared. "Mother...after all that, and you still have effort left over to make dinner?"

Enile nodded. "I'm a hearth witch, remember?" She placed the twins into two separate chairs. "I should be able to make something in any situation."

Mardus and Undina looked at each other, before shrugging. Undina said, "Well, I'll help to make this area cleaner. After that guy came in, I think he blew some of the dust I had gathered back into the area." She wrinkled her nose. "The cloud you blew out, Mother."

Enile growled. "Remember, no Craft, little girl."

"I know, I know!" She glared at Enile before getting a mop, broom and dustpan.

Mardus sighed and hurriedly hauled Diako up the stairs before the inevitable argument started. No doubt the dust will again come into one giant lump anyway, and Enile will have to step in.

He placed the unconscious figure in his arms in Diako's small room. He looked around the room, still not sure why Diako had chosen the room. It was the smallest out of the house, barely enough to keep the small table and chair, a cupboard and the bed, to which Mardus rolled Diako onto. At least it was clean. Mardus dreaded to look at the state of Vagraine's room after witnessing the carnage just once.

Diako stirred a bit, to which Mardus placed his full attention. Diako's white eyes flashed open, and stared at Mardus. *Brother...I...*

Mardus placed a finger over Diako's lips, although it really didn't do much. "Hush, little brother. Have some sleep now. You'll be better."

He stared at Mardus, before smiling gently. *Brother...do you...fear me?*

Mardus leaned back. Fear? No. Feel slightly wary? Yes. But the sense of love overruled that feeling. Which was why Mardus leaned over Diako, and lightly kissed his forehead. "Silly brother, do you think I would fear you after what you did for us? No, Diako. I still love you like the darling brother I know."

Diako's smile widened, and tears formed. *Thank you...Mardus. I...need to rest...*

"Go rest, then. Just ignore the world for one day." Mardus watched as Diako closed his eyes and settled himself close to Mardus, huddling for warmth.

He sat like that for a long time, until Enile's annoyed voice called him down for dinner. All that time, he had watched Diako breathe, analysing each movement he made. Mardus, for some reason, couldn't help but slightly feel overly protective of Diako. Perhaps it was the innocent image Diako now had, or just Diako's nature in general making Mardus want to protect his little brother.

He didn't move until Enile's annoyed voice yelled at him a second time, yelling that if she had to shout a third time, he wouldn't like the results. Mardus stood then, and stroked Diako's face a bit. Diako turned towards the touch, grabbing the hand in his sleep. Mardus smiled slightly, fixed the blankets around Diako, and walked out.

As Enile's and Undina's voices rose from the argument, Mardus walked down with a happy grin on his face. Diako had grown, from being a mute, expressionless person to someone who could now smile and laugh. It was this sense of humanity in Diako, which, Mardus now realised, he had thought Diako lacked. Now that Diako had it, Mardus will do anything to make sure Diako stayed that way, even sacrificing himself, if needs be.

* * *

Vagraine fumed at the Warlord Prince's report. How could he fail at teaching those idiots a lesson they deserved? And to report that her useless, unnatural landen brother somehow managed to use power...impossible!

She looked down at the Warlord Prince, who played around with his drained Green Jewel. "You failed my request. You know what that means?"

He swallowed. "Yes..."

Vagraine smiled. "Oh, no, I'm not going to be the one to punish you." She rang a bell. "My other friends will deal with you." She grinned as he blanched at the female voices coming as attendants lead him to the other room. He'll have his torture there at the hands of women.

The door closed just as another opened. "You're awfully calm for someone who had her plans foiled and her trouble-maker remaining unpunished." Vagraine turned to one her...friends...Lucix, who had kindly lent her sources for Vagraine's use.

She scowled. "How could he fail, though? It should be impossible for that idiotic brother to throw someone as large as him," she pointed at the closed door. "Diako is a useless, pathetic excuse of a living person, who doesn't have a sense of wit and strength around him."

Lucix shook her head. "Oh no, darling Vagraine. I'm not talking about that landen filth you have, I'm talking about your sister, the so called Queen." Lucix made a disgusted face. "How could a Queen bear to sink down and support a landen filth? She's a Queen! She's meant to be better than that!"

Vagraine nodded. She didn't believe that Undina was a Queen, but after all, Lucix's resources and connections were tested...

Still, to have such a Queen sink down so low...Vagraine should have been the Queen! She had power! Friends! Intelligence and pride that Undina didn't have! How could she!

Vagraine shook her head. "My family needs to be brought down to what is right and what is wrong. Mardus is too stupid, but everyone else should know that the Blood have first priority in everything."

Lucix smiled. "Don't worry, Vagraine. You can be my guest for as long as you want here." She made a gesture at the desk. "And don't fear about help. I have many connections with people outside of here, who all 'owe' me a favour." She fluffed her blonde curls, grinning.

Vagraine snorted. She didn't like dealing with Lucix and her talents in drawing men. Not that she had complained, but she didn't like seeing people fawn over Lucix when Vagraine was _so_ much prettier than her. And Lucix only wore the Yellow. _She_ wore the Purple Dusk.

Which reminded Vagraine of that Opal-Jewelled bitch. Priscilla. Not a single bit of Jewel pride in her. How could she wear such a powerful Jewel yet be such a wimp?

No matter. She'll have to bow down before someone was really Blood, who knew how to _act_, and not associate herself with lower beings.

Vagraine stood up. "Well, I have to retire soon. The stress of the day has been a lot for a few hours of work." She glanced at Lucix. "You don't mind if I use a room, do you, my friend?"

Lucix laughed that annoying high-pitched laugh of hers. "Oh, don't get all flustered, my dear. Of course I'll let you."

Vagraine groaned inwardly at the sweetness in her voice. She was disliking Lucix more and more as she remained in the house. But Vagraine needed her. After she was finished...well, what was one more fly buzzing around when the main pest was gone?

As Vagraine took one step, Lucix held up a hand. "Wait a minute, Vagraine, I never said you could go now."

Vagraine darkened. "I need sleep. NOW."

"Not until you hear this." Lucix withdrew her hand, but Vagraine remained, hissing. "This is regarding that landen filth brother you have."

"Diako?" She was all ears now. "What about him?"

Lucix laughed. "You'll find this interesting, but just to avoid any eavesdroppers..." She leaned over and whispered into Vagraine's ear.

Vagraine collapsed. She paled. "Lucix..are you sure?"

She nodded. "Want me to tell you the whole story? My spy is very reliable..."

Vagraine thought, then nodded. "Go on. This could be useful in the long run..." She settled down to talk with Lucix, for once willing to talk on equal terms with the witch.

Vagraine leaned back on the bed she was given. Granted, it was a spacious room, but she had expected better from a friend's house, where she was a guest. But that wasn't the issue here...

She closed her eyes and thought back to the conversation she had earlier...

"_Are you sure this is truthful?" Vagraine had insisted. "Are you sure that your spy did not do something wrong."_

_Lucix shook her head. "Yes, I am perfectly sure. I didn't believe it, at first, but after more...research...I discovered there were connections that lead to the truth."_

_Vagraine put her hands in her hair. "Then that means..."_

"_That you've been living a lie. Your mother must have known, as well, and kept it from you," Lucix added._

_Vagraine glared outside the window. "That'll...have to wait. But know..."_

_Lucix stood up. "Get some rest and sleep on it, Vagraine. You may have some inspiration from the night's sleep." Dismissed, just like that. But Vagraine had just nodded into her room, and lay on the bed._

She opened her eyes. Just how could she twist her newly gained information to her own power?

Diako. Yes, she needed to punish him. And now she had the perfect tool...something that he probably never knew about. Well, she could pound it into him, make him suffer humiliation, make him cringe up and know his place.

Yes...that plan would be good. Make a visit in a week or two, just to make the family worried. Pretend to be happy at seeing them. Then break the news, and watch the reaction...

And after that, Diako will never defy her. Vagraine grinned. And if she reigned over the family, she'll make sure he'll never know what it was to have a true family again.

* * *

Diako was dreaming. Not regular dreaming, but an odd dream. He could sense he was somewhere else, although he was sleeping. This happened as soon as the Warlord Prince threw him against the wall. Then he vaguely remembered Mardus next to him on the bed…then emptiness. Now…

He was falling...falling into a mist. Strange. It felt like the abyss, the place where the Blood entered to draw their power. But Diako was no Blood. He had not a single trace of power in him, except for mind speech. And some other people could also do it.

Diako continued falling through the mist. No, not falling. Spiralling. He was being drawn to something...but that wasn't possible. Was it?

Diako hated the Blood. Well, Blood which wasn't family. Actually, even family Blood. Just Enile and Undina, the ones who still had Diako's respect as Blood. And probably Priscilla. Warlord Princes, though...absolute hatred for that caste. His father was one...and that was just one reason out of many why he hated Warlord Princes. In Diako's opinion, the Blood were better without them.

But Diako had always wanted one Blood whom he wanted to meet. A Queen. Someone who's connection with him runs deep within the soul...Although he had forgotten much. But the incident before had awakened that urge again...

The mist had thickened. Diako couldn't sense anything around him, just a dense layer of swirls and twirls. Slowly, he was enveloped in this soft, dense cloud, gently sinking in...he could remain here for a long time if he wanted to.

...Until solid ground met his back. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see through the mist, far up into the opening of the abyss. But why was there ground here?

Diako scrambled upwards, and stared at the mist enveloping the ground in a wide circle. He stared at the small altar placed in the centre. Stared at his own body, indistinguishable from his own body except here, he was glowing white.

Memories rushed in, of him in the abyss, rescuing his mother from the Warlord Prince's mounting...of saving his mother, of meeting her for the first time. Her love and affection towards him...

Diako pulled away from the memories and focused on the figure, sitting on the altar. The figure hadn't noticed Diako's appearance, and was gently rocking back and forth on the altar, singing softly. Diako slowly advanced, all the while looking at the figure, taking in the appearance...

He stared at the small horn spiralling from her forehead. Gazed at her hair which was not quite fur yet not quite human hair. Studied the hands which ended in long, sharp claws. Examined the delicate hooves which extended from the legs.

Something blossomed in Diako's mind. A sense of...remembrance. Of familiarity...

Diako took a step forward, and in his state of mind, he tripped over nothing and face planted. The singing stopped.

Grumbling, Diako pulled himself up. The woman was now eyeing him, while still clutching at the altar with those claws she had. She looked at him. Diako looked back up at her.

Something touched his mind. Retracted slightly at how easily Diako's inner barriers opened. She walked cautiously over to Diako, who still kneeled on the ground. Words came. *Who...who are you?*

Diako looked around. Looked back at the woman. *Are you asking me?*

*Yes, you stupid male. Who else is here?* She reached out a clawed hand, before retracting it. *Answer the question* A sense of power came with that message.

Diako sat up. *I'm...Diako. I don't have a family name, except my mother's, which is...* Wait, why was he talking to this woman? Wasn't this all a dream?

The woman raised an eyebrow. *Diako? What an odd...name... Wait...hang on a bit...* She studied Diako even more, before narrowing her eyes. *How can you understand me?*

Diako was confused. *Understand what?*

*The tongue we're talking in. The language, you...Never mind, obviously you don't know what's going on* She studied Diako more, before looking up. *How did you get to the Misty Place I secluded?*

Secluded? Diako looked around. Anyone who fell into the abyss could land in this area...besides, wasn't he dreaming? *This is a dream, right? I fell asleep, and then I'm here. It must be a dream...*

The woman shook her head. *This is no dream. You are in the misty place. My misty place. A place where the mist is so thick that no one apart from those I allow can enter.* She leaned over. *No matter. I'll take the answers myself*

Diako felt her reach out with her mind, ensnaring his. He didn't struggle, though why, he did not know. She paused. Then withdrew. She studied him. *You...are…do not wear Jewels.*

Diako nodded. *I'm landen. I was tested and found to be impossible to have Jewels*

She narrowed her eyes. *But there is something inside you...something abnormal. There's something blocking my way, though. Even though your inner barriers were so easy to go past*

Diako blinked. Then smiled. *Oh, you mean the innermost barrier I made. I need that barrier.* He looked at himself. *This is what is in the real world. I have no body. I am just the soul. Though I can't remember why I don't have a body, I have always been aware of it*

*No body?* Diako felt something shoot up, then down again. *So...no body...That doesn't explain what you have behind those barriers you have* She prodded his mind again.

Diako stumbled back. *Don't. It's uncomfortable.*

She looked at him. *Let me in*

Diako nodded, but then hesitated. Why was he suddenly so trusting of her? Wasn't she...Blood?

Even so, why was he inclined to trust her? Somehow, she reminded him of Undina and Enile...

Diako surrendered his barriers to the female. She entered gently, while Diako nervously prevented himself from shutting the barriers.

He felt her pause. Examine the chalice. *So this is your chalice...it feels...different...from the Blood chalices, and yet different from the landen chalices.* Diako felt her lean in further, until...

Another memory flashed at him. His chalice, absorbing energy. Jewelled energy. Absorbing power from the Jewels, taking all its power...

*No! Don't touch it!* Diako shoved her mentally out, just after she brushed the chalice. A burst of power flooded from her into the chalice before Diako shut the barrier.

She backed away, clutching her head. *What...what…my power…*

The power...Black power...spiralled once around the chalice before springing into it. Diako quickly brought himself back to the outside. *I told you not to touch it...* He said it, but inside he was shivering. The power he managed to sap from her...was powerful beyond belief. And that was just one brush against her...

The female continued staring at him. *Peculiar…I've never…encountered anything like you in the abyss.*

Diako shrugged, mind still preoccupied with that burst of power the chalice had absorbed. *I..am someone with no body. Someone not Blood, yet not entirely landen.* He shrugged again. *You Blood don't need to associate with me*

She narrowed her eyes again. *You said you had no body...But that's impossible. Even landens should have a body to be born in, unless you were forced out of your own body. Which only happened when...* The end trailed off when she suddenly widened her eyes and stared at Diako. *...How old are you?*

Diako started. *Four...*

Shock met that remark. *Four...that means...it fits...* She continued staring at Diako. He fidgeted. Somehow, he had the feeling that he was being judged.

She smiled then, breaking the tension. *So...it's you. I'm...glad...you managed to become like...* She looked up. *That…explains you.*

Diako stared at her. *What explains what?*

*...So, you don't remember?* She sighed. *No matter. I'll tell you later.*

Diako sighed. *Sometimes, I wonder if you're just part of my conscious, because you sound like me, oddly enough*

She laughed. *Close enough. Though it's the opposite. You are part of me, in some senses*Her deep, sapphire eyes didn't reveal anything as she turned back to study him.

Diako fidgeted. *Do I want to ask that question you know I'm going to ask?*

*Probably, but you won't get an answer regardless* She patted the altar next to her. *Come, sit with me*

Diako took a step forward and fell down again. His legs had stopped working after long minutes of tension and nerves from just standing in one area. *Mother night...*

Silvery laughter came. *Foolish male...come on*

Diako glared. *I'm not foolish. Just...* He couldn't think of a word.

She supplied it. *Foolish.*

Diako glared, then gave up. This was like dealing with another him. Which reminded him... *By the way, what were you-*

A tug upwards. Then suddenly, Diako was flying up, out of the mist, back up to the living world. He tried to stop, but the mist was coming in, obscuring his view.

*No!* He felt the female reach out, and made a leash of power to hold onto him. But he was still being pulled upwards.

Diako shook his head. *Let me go. I'll be back tomorrow, anyhow, so...* Wait...how did he know that? Perhaps it was like how mysterious pieces of knowledge just flashed at him. But he knew he'll see her tomorrow. *I just want one answer. What's your name?*

The female hesitated a bit. *I am Wi...* She paused. Seemed to think. *My name...is Jaenelle. Jaenelle Angelline.*

Diako nodded. *Wait for me, Jaenelle! I promise I'll come back*

He felt Jaenelle nod, before she took off the leash of power. Diako soared upwards, the light above sinking to meet him. He felt weightless as the light surrounded him...

Until he felt hands push at him. "Diako? Diako, mother wants you to have a bite of food before going back to sleep."

Diako opened his eyes and looked at Mardus, gentle hands pushing slightly. Mardus smiled. "Get up, boy. Or else mother will take a strip from my back."

Diako worked his face into a smile. Then froze. When did he start to make…faces?

He worked the areas of his face in a way he never had, until Mardus laughed at him. "You can probably talk as well now. Try it," he coaxed Diako.

He opened his mouth, but indistinguishable noises came out as he tried to speak. Diako quickly shut his mouth, slightly embarrassed, shooting a glare at Mardus who laughed a little. *I still need to learn how to speak properly! I don't know the basics of how to make sounds!*

Mardus shook his head, smiling. "Then ask Mother. I'm not going to teach you." Diako glared. Mardus ignored the glared by thinking. "But how did you manage to speak perfectly back then..."

Diako stared. *When?*

"You had quite a nice voice, too...a much different accent and annotations in it." Mardus was still thinking.

Diako sighed and got out of bed. Mardus always went on tangents like these, and it wouldn't be worth getting him back until he was ready. *Let's go. I feel slightly hungry now* Without looking back, Diako stalked off to the stairs, leaving Mardus cursing and hurrying to catch up.

Something brushed against Diako's mind. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. The feeling was gone as fast as it had come. But Diako recognised it...Jaenelle...

He'll see her tomorrow. Diako was definite about it as he smelled the food and rushed towards it. He'll definitely meet her in the misty place tomorrow; that he knew.

* * *

Finito.

One chapter gone. Still lots to go. I hope I made Vagraine bitchy enough.

R + R, please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
